Lilies and an Orchid
by TurkTang
Summary: This is a short, sweet story between my OC, Zina, and France. This takes place a bit after the other story I'm currently working on called A New Beginning. There might be a bit of slightly sexual things in there, but nothing no one shouldn't be able to handle...


**Lilies and an Orchid**

She didn't know where he was leading her, but she didn't really care as long as his warm fingers clenched hers in their grasp. He led her along the short, dirt trail through a small wood that was nearby his house, occasionally glancing down at her with his soft, blue eyes. Zina was distracted by the beauty of the forest that rivaled her own, tropical one on her island back in the Caribbean. Birds flitted through the high branches, none so bright though as the species back at her home but they were still something to watch. She smiled and turned back to look ahead at the trail he was leading them down, unaware that he was watching her still.

A smile spread across her face and she sidestepped a little closer to him causing a smile to come to his lips as well. To think that she had been so terrified of this man not too long ago, but he had managed to shed new light on her. Rather than a horrifying monster intent on using her towards his own ends, she had managed to see that he really wasn't such a man and had a heart capable of love.

This hadn't been an easy task for Francis, having to get around Alfred's strict, watching eyes and distrust of him. His fingers tightened slightly around her delicate hand at the thoughts and she turned to look up into his face with her luminous, green eyes. What would have he done if he hadn't managed to strike a deal with her master and gain the time to be able to spend with her? He loved her so, even before she had been able to trust him. Alfred still suspected him of treacherous wrongdoings towards his territory, but as long as Zina remained happy, Francis was able to have her visit him.

As he smiled wider at her questioning gaze, she blushed and turned her face back to the dust before them. She was so quiet and so beautiful with her shiny, raven black hair framing her perfect caramel colored face. He turned back to the trail as well and picked up the pace, impatient to reach the place that he was leading her to. He desperately hoped she would enjoy it for she had done so much for him in the past; he wanted to return the favor.  
Her mouth hung open in wonder as they rounded the final curve in the path and the trees opened up into a small clearing with the sunlight streaming in. Towards the center was built a small, hut-like building with the ceiling and walls made entirely from green glass and vines creeping up the sides. She had heard of these before, but never had actually seen a green house. Francis quickly pulled on her wrist to drag her from her state of surprise and across the final stretch of the trail to the fancy structure, opening the door and drawing her inside behind him.

Zina wasn't too sure what plants to expect him growing in here, but the sight that awaited her was something to behold. All around the edges and through the rows in the center grew many fleurs-de-lis, neatly planted in their own, separate pots upon clean, white tables. Hundreds of the elegant flowers sporting their creamy whites, blood reds, and bubble gum pinks made the room practically overwhelmed with their fresh, warm scent.

She had unknowingly placed the fingers of her hand slightly over her mouth, resting on her lip, while her jaw itself hung a tad open. Her curious green eyes scanned the gorgeous room, hungrily taking in the marvelous beauty that grew there. After a few seconds, she forced her eyes back to Francis' face that beamed down at her with happiness and contentment. He gave her a slight nod and let go of her other hand to push on her back, coaxing her farther in and amongst the flowers. She reached out and gently put the stem of one bloom between her fingers, sliding it until it rested in the palm of her hand.  
The purple and white lily had the smoothest petals of any other flower she had known growing up and the most beautiful pattern along them. She leaned down to carefully place her nose at the center and took a small sniff of its clean fragrance. Francis chuckled and came up behind the distracted Latino to wrap his hands about her waist and press himself into her. Zina smiled and released the flower, never letting her eyes leave the bobbing wonder until it ceased its motion.

"Oui, zis place really is lovely… 'owever zere is a certain zing in 'ere I would like to show you, mon amour…." The sudden sound of Francis' deep and seductive tone made her shudder and he smiled wider as he released her and gently took her fingertips into his hand to guide her towards the center of the building. They passed at least fifteen more tables filled to their brims with the lilies, their flashing colors almost making her blind as they quickly walked.

He stopped so suddenly in front of her that her face almost crashed into his shoulder, but he stepped to the side to allow her forward so she could see what he so desperately wanted to show her. Before her on a single, circular table stood a charcoal black pot carrying only one, very stunning flower. The most colorful bloom in the room, it stood out from the plain whites with its bright greens, reds, black dots, and unusual shape. Zina however, recognized it immediately from her island home and she rushed forward to take in its tropical scent and touch the Paphiopedilum orchid's fine petals.

Tears came to the corners of her eyes; she hadn't seen such beauty from her home in years having not the time to visit her tribe there. Francis smiled, quite pleased with her reaction, and approached her again to run his fingers through her thick hair and lightly down her back. She abruptly turned around to face him and wrapped her arms about his midsection to pull him into a close hug. "To think that the man known for his passions towards roses would have such a place as this…" Her thick, Hispanic accented voice broke through the calming silence as he began to pet her hair.

"Oui mon amour," he practically purred as he glanced down at her. "True my tastes tend to lie with ze gorgeous roses 'ose colors can mean love, beauty, or even desire. But ze fleur de lis can also symbolize 'atred, wealth, virginity, or erotic love. It all depends upon ze color and ze occasion." She opened her eyes to look past his chest at the tables full of the lilies and a small smile returned to her mouth. He immediately took his hand up to her chin to raise it up with his fingertips, forcing her practically glowing eyes to meet his. Her mouth popped open slightly in confusion and he leaned over to softly touch his lips to hers.  
She froze for a moment, but then her eyelids fluttered shut as his had, remembering the feeling of his kisses. He tried to deepen it, his tongue flowing over the outline of her lips, but she abruptly cut him off with a single finger to his mouth. His eyes reopened and glared down at her in shock and disappointment, but she gave him a sweet smile that made his hands relax the grip on her back and slowly smile back. How she was so shy and yet had the bravery to tease him, he didn't know, but he wouldn't complain since such things excited him to the very core.

Zina released him and turned back to the spotted orchid, taking in what she could of its gorgeousness and aroma of her Caribbean home. Francis placed his fingers delicately on her shoulder and ran them down her arm, back to the warmth of her palm that wrapped around them so completely. He led her back away from the flower and through the lily maze, glancing out of the corner of his eye at her peaceful expression and blank eyes. Jokingly he broke out into a slow run, causing her to snap back into reality and begin to laugh. He laughed as well, their cheery noises echoing about the large, glass building until they stopped at the door.

They stepped back out into the clearing and he turned around to lock the door behind him. Teasingly, Zina continued to stroll on ahead, then turned around to walk backwards down the path. It took him a couple of seconds for him to make sure his precious building was secure, but then he looked over his shoulder to find her at the entrance of the wood, smiling and waving mischievously at him. She took a side step and turned in the air, the short, black skirt she was wearing swishing about her hips, and she took off at the fastest pace she could. Francis let out a playful growl and sprinted on after her, not intending to let her get away from him.

She dashed past the oaks, pines, and birches and dodged the small holes and stones that she had noticed earlier on their stroll as Francis stumbled along behind her. The forest suddenly ended upon a handsomely constructed garden complete with a stone fountain, a vegetable garden, and beautiful roses growing along the sides of a large, yellow house. The sight of his grand home didn't faze her for a moment and she continued to run across the shortly trimmed grass and stone path, up the concrete steps and to the beautifully carved, oak door.

The poor girl clawed at the tarnished silver handle, unaware that he had the door lock behind them when they left for the forest. There was a sudden pressure against her back and she let out a little shriek as he scooped her up into his arms, finally caught up to her. He unlocked and opened the door while keeping a firm grip under her legs as she clung to his neck and quickly shut it behind them. Francis ran up the stairs quickly while they laughed and down the hallway to the striking, wide open master bedroom at the end of the hallway. Zina didn't even have time to access the situation before she was flung down on the large, Victorian era four poster bed and Francis clambered atop her.

Her smile faded as did his as they looked into each other's eyes. He closed his and leaned in to press his lips to hers; she didn't fight back this time and she wound her arms about his neck to pull him in closer, closing her eyes as well. Francis' tongue slid slightly between her lips, tentatively requesting entrance, and they parted to allow him inside to explore the familiar warmth of her mouth. She didn't fight for dominance because she usually lost immediately, but he managed to gain quite a bit of satisfaction from her lazily wrapping her tongue about his as she tangled her fingers in his golden hair. His body settled atop hers and she gasped a bit at the sudden weight and warmth, but he deepened the kiss and she fell back into that state of blind pleasure.

As one would well understand, the rest of the lovers' afternoon passed amidst sexual bliss and the enjoyment of each other's company. Considering that they hadn't been able to see each other for quite a while, it was not just a time of shared passions. The evening was spent with stories to catch up, some bouillabaisse, and a lovely bottle of champagne. For that day, if any, was definitely worth a celebration of their own. Zina's immense happiness was clearly reflected in her too bright eyes and her too white smile she wore for the rest of the time at his home. Francis could rest assured that Alfred wouldn't be at his doorstep anytime soon with complaints ready to spill forth. He was mostly exultant by the fact that he would not have face the green house each morning with that one orchid and find it to have been taken away from him by the cruelty of the world.


End file.
